


Amber

by ShiningEve



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, amber isle, new nest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningEve/pseuds/ShiningEve
Summary: At age 5, Hiccup and Astrid were kidnapped along with Valka, by a Stormcutter. Now, 15 years later, Stoick still vows revenge. However, unbeknownst to him, the kidnapped vikings hadn't died, but had grown into capable and confident dragon riders, who brought vengeance upon those who dared hurt their scaly companions. Along the way, they met new friends, and changed others for the better. But what happens when they untimely meet again?ON HIATUS UNTIL I CAN FIGURE OUT HOW TO CONTINUE THE STORY
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Stormfly, Astrid Hofferson & Valka, Cloudjumper & Valka (How to Train Your Dragon), Dagur the Deranged & Heather, Dagur the Deranged & Sleuther, Eret (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Female Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Valka, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> woooo! another work!  
> I hope ya'll enjoy it!  
> until next chapter,  
> XOXO  
> ShiningEve

It was dark and scary. The shrieks of dragons and screams of angry vikings bounced off of the cottage walls. Astrid and Hiccup, both 5-years-old, sat in the corner, listening with eyes wide.

Valka, Hiccup’s mother, came running down the stairs. Before she could make it out the door, the front wall exploded inwards, spraying wood shards across the floor. Both Hiccup and Astrid screamed. Valka moved to protect them, as the largest dragon she had ever seen crawled into the hut. It had a flat, owlish face, with a large nose and huge decorative frills. Valka froze as it stared at her.

She suddenly felt the need to touch it. Reaching out, the dragon rumbled and saw the kids. Both of them were staring up at the four-winged beast with a sort of fearful awe. Hiccup was the first to get up. He stuck out a single finger, and the dragon sniffed him. Astrid, gaining courage, stuck out her hand. The dragon then licked both their palms, purring contentedly.

But as soon as it started, the peaceful moment ended. An axe embedded itself in the wall, between Valka and the dragon. Stoick stuck his head in.

“Val! Hang on!”

Believing Valka was in danger, the dragon blew a blast of tornado-like fire at Stoick, who was thrown back. Turning back to Valka, Hiccup, and Astrid, he lowered his back, motioning towards it with his massive head. Valka grabbed Hiccup with one arm and reached out with the other, Astrid following right behind. As soon as they got close, the dragon used its massive claws to hoist them up.

Stoick, at this point had regrouped himself, ran back up the hill, only to see the dragon shoot out of the hole in the roof. He ran inside, to find it empty. Turning around, he saw a small speck on it’s back.

“VAL! HICCUP!” he screamed.

Arvid, Astrid’s father, ran up the hill towards him. Noticing the tears on Stoick’s face, he realized what had happened. His daughter, his only child, was as good as dead. But instead of getting mad at Stoick, he put his hand on the Chief’s shoulder, and they silently cried together.

After a day of continuous flying, Valka realized that they hadn’t followed the rest of the dragons, instead turning northeast, towards Freezing-to-death. But instead of landing on said island, they flew over it. Even though Valka was worried out of her mind, the kids were having fun, carefully going up and down the dragon’s back as it flew, holding onto the massive spines on its back. Valka still didn’t know what breed it was, but she was certain she had never seen one like it before. She had an idea, but wasn’t convinced. She sat down, hunkered against the cold as Hiccup and Astrid clambered up next to her. They gasped, and she looked up.

In front of her loomed a fortress of ice, it's spires reaching for the sky. Whatever it was, it didn’t look natural. The dragon crooned, and flew downwards towards a spike, only to head in a secret tunnel, landing in a circle of dragons, species Valka had never seen before.

Astrid and Hiccup immediately moved towards her, for fear of the dragons eating them. But none of them moved. They simply sat and watched. Out of the gloom came a pair of bright green eyes, almost the same as Hiccup’s.

The boy in question gasped, running towards the dragon, forgetting his fear. But before he could get there, his clumsy five-year-old legs tripped, and he fell. Valka moved towards him, but found her path blocked. Astrid grabbed onto Valka’s leg, tears forming in her eyes. Hiccup tried not to cry, but a few tears made it down his cheeks, and he sniffled. The dragons…. They looked.. Concerned, almost. The green eyed dragon emerged fully, showing off a long, sleek body, covered entirely in black scales. Valka and Astrid knew what it was.

“Night Fury” Astrid squeaked, pulling on Valka’s hand.

Hiccup stopped sniffling when the Night Fury neared him. But instead of firing, the dragon opened his mouth, and retracted his teeth. What was left was a rather cute young dragon. It sat, almost human-like, in front of an awed Hiccup, who stuck out a finger, and touched the dragon’s nose. Valka tried to keep herself from screaming. The beast simply laid his snout on Hiccup’s hand and purred. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, purring. Hiccup laughed, his tears forgotten.

Valka, finally allowed to go see her son, ran over to him. He was sitting with the Night Fury’s head in his lap. Astrid came over too, and gasped at the cute sight.

“He toothless!” Hiccup said jovially. His eyes lit up. “Toothless!” The dragon looked at him. “Your name is Toothless!” The dragon crowed happily, bounding around the trio in joy. Valka laughed, he looked more like a happy puppy than a terrifying monster. The dragon they had arrived on suddenly let out a low roar. He swept his tail around them, and ushered the three humans and the Night Fury down the hall.

They arrived in a small cave. Inside was a grouping of fibrous plants, a single, dead sheep, and a small pool of water, that flowed out of the room somewhere. Valka, seeing the sheep, immediately tried to find a way to cook it. She tried to use the plants to light a fire, but didn’t have a flint. Suddenly, a blast of fire hit the reeds, lighting it instantly. Hiccup and Astrid curled up next to Toothless and the other dragon. The larger, tan dragon spread his wings, revealing he had a second, hidden set.

Valka immediately knew what it was. “Stormcutter” She gasped. The Stormcutter looked at her with pride. He ruffled his wings and lumbered over to the sheep, using his hind claws to cut it up.

Valka quickly wrapped up the legs in some plant leaves, and stuck them in the ashes. She beckoned the kids over, and they drank some of the water in the pool. Then, they all proceeded to fall asleep, no longer as afraid of the dragons as before. Waking up later, Valka pulled the sheep leg out of the fire and tore off a piece of meat for each of the three of them. Hiccup and Astrid stirred, and then groggily chewed down their measly supper. Noticing that Toothless was eyeing the rest, she tentatively handed it over. He snapped it down, and ran out the room.

Hiccup immediately followed his new friend. Astrid, trailing behind, sticking closer to Valka. On the way out, Valka noticed a rather large stick near the door. She picked it up and held onto it for a walking stick. Noticing which way her son had gone, they quickly followed him into an open area, filled with lush green foliage and towering columns of ice and rock. _And so many dragons._

Dragons Valka couldn’t even dream of. Babies, Adults, and what looked like a few Titan dragons. Cautiously picking her way through a maze of baby Gronckles, with Astrid in one arm, and the stick in the other for balance, she noticed Hiccup sitting at the edge of a ledge. Making her way over, she gasped as she saw below.

The largest dragon she had ever seen, almost completely white, with massive tusks, rested in the clear pool below. However, upon noticing their arrival, It’s massive head rose from its resting place, turning to face them. He opened his eyes, and Valka was struck by the icy blues she saw staring back at her. It didn’t attack, just watch. Hiccup laughed in excitement.

“See, Mommy? Biiig dragon!”

Astrid was also excited, letting out a small “wow”.

Suddenly, a wave of **peace** ran over Valka, and she realized it was from the goliath in front of them.

**Peace, love, reassurance.**

**King.**

Valka wondered. Was this the king of dragons?

**King.**

Five Years Later 

Now both 10 years old, Hiccup and Astrid had grown into formidable and strong riders.

Valka herself had taken up the mantle of **rescuer** by the King, while the children were still called **Hatchlings**.

Hiccup had built a small rig for Toothless, so he could hold on when they did things like flying upside-down. Astrid had found a blue and yellow Deadly Nadder, which she named Stormfly. With the help of Hiccup, they built a simple saddle that allowed Astrid to half-stand when she wanted to. She had also taken to calling Valka ‘Auntie’, which pleased the older woman to no end. In return, one night after a solo mission she brought back the best axe she could find for Astrid.

Valka, who had ended up bonding with the Stormcutter, named her dragon Cloudjumper. Unlike the other two, she preferred to stand up on Cloudjumper’s broad back, not needing something to help her stay in place. Over the years, she had made her own armor, and fashioned a staff that imitated the whirling cries and throaty rattles of the King, so she could help guide dragons without speaking.

After 5 years, they had an addition to the family, in the form of a confident, 11-year-old traveler, by the name of Yahra. Yahra didn’t talk much about her past when they had first met her and her dragon.

Sitrud, or Siru for short, was a Death Song. However, instead of the usual orange and purple, he had a peculiar black coat, with peacock blue spots, stripes, and swirls on his back and wings. Like Valka, Yahra preferred to stand on Sitrud’s back, even though it was much narrower. She often used the large spines on his back as footholds, and his prominent facial horns for handholds. When Yahra had gotten a good look at Valka’s staff, she found a way to make her own, out of Death Song amber, but with a few tweaks. Instead of having one hook at each end, she kept one side normal, and fashioned the other end into the likeness of a curved Death Song head, adding a nose horn, ear frills, and two long horns on its head. She added holes for the eyes, and stuck a small bead on a wire through the mouth. When swung, the sound it produced was much higher-pitched, and the rattle was also deeper and louder.

Astrid and Yahra immediately became friends, ganging up to annoy Hiccup, and often training in the clearing on the far side of the nest. Hiccup also warmed up to her, and they spent hours pouring over notes about all of the new things they learned about dragons. Yahra also went on missions, seeing as having a dragon that could hypnotize others to keep them quiet came in handy.

At age 15, both Astrid and Hiccup told Yahra they had feelings for the other, but didn’t believe that the other felt the same way. Yahra kept the secret, but was secretly amused at their antics.

Three months later, she tricked them into saying their feelings in front of each other, leading to an epiphany moment that relentlessly mocked them for. Valka also laughed whenever the topic was brought up.

Before Yahra’s 17th birthday, and Hiccup and Astrid’s 16th birthdays, they decided to move out for a little while. Even though Valka was sad to see them go, she said goodbye and told them to visit. As a parting gift, the King gave them a small group of dragons, and designated Toothless as the Alpha of the new flock. Packing their supplies, the three dragonriders headed off into the sky, waiting to see what lay ahead for them.


	2. What Lies Beyond

After about 2 months of nomadic living, the three riders found the perfect place to start a new nest. The island was made of towering spires of moss-covered rock, and had its own underground tunnel and river systems. When they arrived, they had found an abandoned Death Song nest. It was easy to identify, based on the piles of dragon bones, and the towering sphere of amber. 

After putting their things away, the three began to enlist the help of the dragons to take down the old nest, and set up camp.

The next day, after rising early, Yahra began to sketch out an idea of what the nest could look like. She sketched the island, then drew a large dome over it, which covered up gaps in the outermost towers. She drew secret openings, and planned on widening the small gap at the end of the underground river, and disguising it.

Behind her, she heard the rustle of sheets, and Hiccup sat down next to her, his eyes still bleary. Giving him a stick, they began to plan out how to best create the nest. Like always, they began to argue over a hole in the plan. 

“If we cover it up with amber, people can’t sneak in and out!”

“It would be too noticeable!”

“Well what do you suggest, then?”

“Can you two shut up? Just use Gronckles!” Astrid butted in, having been woken up by their bickering. She rubbed a hand over her eyes, and flopped down on top of Hiccup, kissing his cheek. Yahra pretended to gag. Hiccup shot her a glare. 

Yahra thought about what Astrid said. “It could work. We have 7 Gronckles.” She got up, pulling out her staff and whistling for the Gronchles and the three Death Songs they had, not including Situ. She sent the Groncles off with Astrid, who explained their plan, and gave each a generous helping of rocks. The Sea-shocker and the 2 Scauldrons went out to fetch lunch while the rest of the dragons worked. 

The Death Songs began to form the dome, bit by bit. The Monstrous Nightmares melted down the leftover amber from the previous owner, and Yahra used it to seal up the cracks, and add onto the slowly-forming shape. Hiccup directed the Changewings and Snaptrapper to gather wood from a nearby island, and the Timberjack went with them to help cut up the logs. The Thunder Claws began to dig a pond for the river, so there would be an indoor area for storing fish.

When the Death Songs ran out of amber, they let the dragons rest for the day. They had built the dome about a third of the way up, and it was still going to take a week at least to finish the entire project. 

That night, the teens congratulated themselves on a job well done, sending a Terrible Terror back to Valka, letting her know they were safe, and where they were staying, and to come visit whenever she could.

After a week of hard work, the outer dome was completed. It was nearly perfect in its shape. However, on the top, was a hole where dragons could fly in and out. After getting rained on one day, Hiccup fashioned a cover that could be used to close the opening during the rainy seasons. 

Inside the dome, the riders made their rooms inside of the rock spires, after they tamed a whispering death, who hollowed out the insides for them. Yahra got her own, but Hiccup and Astrid shared one, leading to endless teasing from Yahra. They built staircases into the rock walls with pieces of wood, and created torches out of Nightmare Gel. Because of Hiccup’s love for tinkering, they built a tiny forge, complete with a furnace, bellows, anvil, and a full set of tools. They stocked all of their new and shiny weapons in their rooms, and began to establish their territory. They raided hunter ships and fortresses, freeing dragons and meeting entirely new species. Some they sent to Valka, but most stayed with them, accepting Toothless as their new Alpha. 

With the new dragons’ help, they built a set of artificial sea-stacks. They deployed a group of Smothering Smokebreaths to cover them in fog, and had the Tidal-dragons push sharp rocks into the small passages in between the rock columns. 

After about 3 months of living on the newly-named Amber Isle, they ended up kidnapping a young trapper straight off of the boat, during a small-time raid. No one was hurt, but the trapper refused to do anything but hurl insults at them for the first few days. Eventually, Yahra forced him to come down from the rock he had been camping out on. He slunk down carefully, keeping as far away from the dragons as possible.

Yahra pulled down her hood and reached out a hand. “What’s your name, trapper?” she asked, not all kindly.

The trapper stared at her. He seemed to blush, then he shook his head. 

“Eret” he mumbled. “Son of.. Eret”.

Yahra chuckled. “Hello, Eret, son of Eret. I’m Yahra.” 

He cautiously followed her, Situ right behind him. He avoided all of the dragons adeptly, but accidentally touched a Snafflefang. When the dragon didn’t try to attack, he stared incredulously. He didn’t move for a second, just watching. He shook himself out of his reverie when Yahra beckoned him forwards again.

“Come” She whispered, using a looped rope to swing gracefully across a gap. She pointed to a piece of wood plank, and Eret took the safer route. She pulled herself up an almost-sheer rock face, using her staff and upper body strength only. Her feet dangled beneath her as she climbed, and when she reached the top, she whistled, 2 high notes, then one long, low note. As she did, a long tail appeared, unwinding and splitting into three parts. Eret was rather confused.

She tilted her head, her long, dark hair tumbling down her back. Her eyes sparkled with mirth. “Go on.” She said. “Step up on that yellow one, and hold onto that purple one there.” She directed.

Trying to hide his blush, Eret did as she said, and found himself being lifted up into the air. He soon ended up next to Yahra, landing not nearly as gracefully. She smiled.

“You’ll get better.” She stated approvingly. Eret smiled weakly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH the second chapterrrrr.   
> Honestly this got so much love after being up for less than one day that I decided to crank out another chapter. Also, I wanted to explain my choice for why I will give Eret a different dragon than Skullcrusher.   
> Skullcrusher is (was) Stoick’s dragon, and Eret simply inherited the responsibility of looking after him when Stoick died. I felt that he deserved his own dragon, so I tried to match him with a dragon species that would match him. I was stuck between Silver Phantom, Stormcutter, and Singetail, but ultimately decided that the Singetail matched him. It’s a dragon that’s always got an extra trick up its sleeve, and in the cartoon, it was rather devious and smart, which matches Eret. This new dragon will show up soon. (1 or 2 chapters)  
> Also: Yahra. If you’re wondering about her appearance here you go:   
> She’s about 5’10; extremely dark brown (almost black) hair, which reaches her waist; and sapphire-blue eyes. She’s on the skinny side, but had a lot of sinewy muscle (and because why not, I envisioned her with an 11-pack) Her clothes consist of a pair of black baggy leggings, blue belt, knee-high black boots, and a skin-tight, short sleeved, dark blue top.   
> If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know!
> 
> Until next chapter,  
> XOXO,  
> ShiningEve


	3. Hold on Tight

Eret slowly warmed up to the idea of living with dragons after about a month. He wasn’t perfectly comfortable but he was slowly getting used to seeing a dragon everywhere he turned. 

What was also true was that he was jealous. He had seen the others with their dragons, and felt like he wasn’t truly part of the group. He didn’t have a dragon. He stayed behind on raids. He didn’t understand their inside jokes. 

One night, one of the Changewing guards came in, screeching and roaring. The other three riders moved quickly, pulling on their hoods and grabbing their weapons. Eret hid his disappointed look. Yahra stood in front of Situ, watching Eret. She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her

“Yeah, I know the drill. ‘Stay safe, stay hidden. Hold the fort.’” He muttered. Yahra smiled mutedly at him. She saluted with two fingers, before looping her staff on Situ’s horn and vaulting onto his back. She whistled and swung her staff, and the Scauldrons and Changewings took off with her. He waved goodbye, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

Sighing, he moved off to roast some fish for when the other three returned. Leaving the Char wrapped in plant leaves in the warm ashes, he fell asleep at the table.

He woke up a few hours later to Hiccup yelling his name. He came skidding into the kitchen, ripping off his hood and mask. 

“Get the Red Oleander” He gasped, before running off. Eret grabbed the jar, and went towards where the riders stood. Behind them lay an injured dragon, one he had only read about. 

“Singetail” he gasped. He noticed that it’s back right leg had a nasty gash. He had only seen them in bright oranges and reds, but this one was a deep, mahogany red , with a diamond-pattern running down it’s back in a pale blue, that almost matched the color of his chin tattoo. He passed the Oleander off to Hiccup, who knelt by the back leg. To help, they decided to cocoon his leg in amber after they put on a bandage. Eret went by the dragon’s head to keep his mouth shut. Astrid grabbed it’s tail, and Yahra managed to wrangle three of it’s four wings. Hiccup took a glob of mashed Red Oleander and began to spread it on the wound. 

As he did, the dragon let out a high keening wail. Confused, a Prickleboggle came over, and sniffed at the wound. He released a cloud of purplish gas, which settled on the wound. Hiccup went to get the bandages lying next to him, but took off the pressure holding the leg down. It shot up, and one of the claws nearly nicked him in the eye. Hiccup let out a surprised yell, but continued working, head down. He pulled on the bandages and secured them. He stood up, and Yahra directed a Death Song to gently coat the leg in a thin layer of amber. When it hardened, the four backed off, letting the dragon get up on its own. It tested the weight, and found it ok. He trilled a ‘thank you’ to the bunch. Yahra smiled, and Hiccup high-fived Eret. Astrid turned to hug Hiccup, but let out a screech. She punched his arm.

“You’re bleeding! You idiot, tell us next time!”

Hiccup raised his hand to above his left eye, and pulled it back. There was a bit of blood, and he frowned. Before he could do anything, Situ came over and licked the cut, sealing the wound. However, he would most likely be left with a scar through his eyebrow. Astrid kissed his eye, and both Eret and Yahra gagged. Eret then remembered.

“Shit, the fish!” He swore, before booking it back to the kitchen area. He pulled out the Char, and found that it was still edible. He put it on a small slabrock, and left it out for the other three. They came in, and descended on it like a pack of Terrible Terrors. Eret laughed, preferring to eat an apple. He sat down gingerly next to Yahra, still getting over the fact that he had a crush on her. She jokingly smacked his arm, not noticing the blush climbing his neck. However, Astrid did, and she wiggled her eyebrows at him. He scowled.

The next day, he helped Astrid change the Singetail’s bandage. However, when he turned over his leg, he found a small thorn stuck in the amber. It must have gotten caught when the amber hadn’t fully cooled. He reached over, and pulled it out. The dragon crooned at him. He smirked back.

“See, huh? A nice little thorn.” He threw it away, but was nosed by the dragon. “You like that, huh? Thorn?” The dragon let out a small coo. 

Eret smiled. “Thorn it is then” 

Astrid laughed. “It fits him” 

Yahra snuck up behind him. “Go on,” she said. “Reach out.” 

Tentatively, Eret stuck out his hand, averting his gaze when Hiccup told him to. He waited, and then he left the scaly weight of Thorn’s head in his palm. Hiccup grinned. 

“Welcome aboard dragon rider.”

After fitting Thorn for a simple hand-hold saddle, Eret took off for the first time. Yahra came along, standing upon Situ’s back with a kind of grace that Eret knew he wouldn’t be able to attain. He sat awkwardly on Thorn’s back, holding onto the saddle for dear life. Even though he enjoyed being in the clouds, he still felt out-of-place.

As if to prove her own prowess, Yahra directed Situ above Thorn, gracefully sliding off of Situ. She walked up Thorn’s back, kneeling next to him. She reached out and pulled his hands off of the saddle, forcing him to look up. 

“Trust in Thorn” she whispered in his ear. She helped him kneel on Thorn’s back, and he instantly felt more confident. She stood up again, throwing out her arms and closing her eyes. She smiled, and Eret turned as red as a tomato. She whistled for Situ, and she directed him to fly under Thorn. She grabbed Eret’s arms, and forced him to stand. He yelped, but then shut up, when he finally felt the wind flowing around him. He smiled, and looked back at Yahra. 

She smirked at him. He laughed, immediately centering his weight, years of sailing coming in handy. As Thorn gently banked left, he leaned right and bent his right knee to even out. When Thorn began to flap, Yahra directed him in how to bend his knees to take the force. She showed him that she always kept one foot a little further back, to give a bigger balance. As they passed over a set of sea stacks, she moved to the edge of Thorn’s back, just between his neck and his first wing juncture. Eret laughed, but stopped as she let herself slip off of Thorn’s back. Eret lunged forwards, reaching for the stylized tip of her staff, but missing by a millimeter. He stood there in shock, and Thorn began to hover. He was dumbfounded. 

On the opposite side of Thorn, a trilling roar rose up, and he whipped around to see Yahra daintily perched on Situ’s back once more. Laughing, she whistled a long, high note, waving an open palm, and then pointing back to the Island with two fingers. Eret was confused. She snorted.

“You don’t know those yet. Duh me.” She laughed, clutching her stomach as Eret’s face began to take on a comical look of confusion. “That means turn around to your left and head back home” She stated. He noticed as she leaned to the left by the tiniest bit, and Situ soared overhead, turning left and heading back. Eret tried to do the same, but it didn’t work. Instead, he tapped his left heel on Thorn’s back, and Thorn immediately began to turn and follow.

Hiccup grinned wolfishly when they got back, seeing Eret proudly standing on Thorn’s back. He looked much more confident and free than the man that had taken off that afternoon.

One Year Later 

After a year, Eret celebrated his 17th birthday with the rest of the riders. Yahra, (who was 3 weeks older than him), had built him a special rig that blended into Thorn’s scales, so when he crouched down, he could hold onto something. He had begun to join them on missions, using his knowledge from trapping to disarm their attackers and free the dragons. 

On his fourth raid, they uncovered a cage that was completely sealed, with not a single opening. Because they were in such a hurry to get away, Yahra called all the Gronckles they had to lift the cage by ropes. They made it out of the raid with only a few minor scratches. Eret would have a new scar on his hand, from where the rough edge of a cage had cut his hand. He had wrapped it up with a scrap of fabric, and it had since scabbed over. 

Back at the Isle, they sent a Terrible Terror to get Valka. She had the most experience with traumatized dragons, so they decided to get her. About two hours later she returned with Cloudjumper, and Hiccup, Astrid, and Yahra greeted her warmly. When she saw Eret, she immediately dropped into a defensive crouch, and Eret knew that pose anywhere. 

“You’re the dragon vigilante” he whispered. Valka didn’t share the same sentiment. She slammed him against the wall.

“I know you, _trapper_ ” She snarled. 

Hiccup intervened, as did Thorn. “Mom! He’s good now. He’s on our side.” Valka didn’t move, until Thorn wormed his way in between them to protect his rider. Valka stepped back, surprise and suspicion warring on her face. She nodded at him and stepped away. She simply waved a hand at him and followed Astrid towards the cage. Hiccup smiled at Eret.

“She’s fine with you.” He said. Eret rubbed his head and followed Hiccup and Yahra over to the cage. Eret pulled the lock pins, and Yahra motioned for everyone to stand back. Situ and Cloudjumper stood at the ready. When they opened the cage, a flurry of flame broke free. A dragon crawled out, and everyone realized what it was.

“Another Stormcutter, Auntie!” 

This one was female, according to Valka. It’s headplates and frills were thinner and shorter, and her body more streamlined. Her coloring was vastly different from Cloudjumper. Her body was a dark purple; so dark that it was almost black. Around the edges of her wings, tail, and headplates, it transitioned into a middle shade. On her tail frills, wing bones, and feet, she had turquoise blue spots, and a streak of it on her nose plates as well. Cloudjumper ruffled his wings and plodded around her, as she looked around confusedly. She noticed the riders staring at her, but didn’t move. Cloudjumper sniffed her face, and crooned. 

She wandered over to the riders, before crowing happily and taking off. The team smiled, and bid goodbye to Valka, who was going to return to her sanctuary.

2 Months Later 

Eret and Yahra were doing a routine hunter search when Eret spotted something. He landed down on the ground, pulling a large silver dragon scale from the sand. Yahra knew what it was.

“Razorwhip” she murmured, inspecting the scale for any sort of hunter-induced damage. As she did, Eret heard a noise that sounded awfully close to the sound a sword makes when it cuts through the air. Immediately on guard, He alerted Yahra to wrap it up. She stuck it in her pant pocket, before pulling out her staff. They stood back to back, slowly looking for the source of the noise. 

Yahra saw it first. A silver flash went by her vision, and she realized that there was a wild Razorwhip on the island. She waved her staff in a figure-eight pattern, calling their dragons back. As they took to the skies, Eret saw the Razorwhip. 

“There's someone on its back!” he exclaimed. He crouched down, and they took off after the rogue rider. Weaving through rocky canyons, Yahra managed to block their way with one of Situ’s amber blasts. Seeing that it had no place to go, the rider landed and pulled down their hood, revealing a black-haired, green-eyed girl. She wore a tight leather top and pants, and had a skirt, shoulder pads, and arm bracers made up of pointed hammered metal. Her eyes widened as she saw them standing up on their hovering dragons. Out of nowhere appeared a second person, who had most likely been hiding on the dragon’s back. This one was male, and he had short,red hair, green eyes, multiple facial scars, and a three-lined warpaint. The woman approached, hands up. The man leaned against the Razorwhip.

“Hi” The woman said carefully. “I’m Heather. This is my brother, Dagur. We left our home because we couldn’t stay with a dragon. This is Windshear, and she’s my dragon.”

Yahra jumped off of Situ. “I think I’ve got a good candidate for your new home”

Hiccup was confused. More dragon riders, even though one didn't have a dragon? However, the singular Triple Stryke they had was following Dagur around like a lost puppy. Dagur had taken to calling the dragon Sleuther, due to the fact that all this dragon did was follow him around.

Astrid approached Dagur, Stormfly trailing behind her. She had watched Sleuther follow Dagur. She had a good feeling they were meant for each other. 

“Go on,” She said. “Reach out and touch him”

Dagur looked confused, but did so anyways. Sleuther looked like all his birthdays had come at once. He bounced around for a second, making Astrid laugh. He then proceeded to shove his snout into Dagur’s hand so hard that the red-haired man nearly fell over.

A Few Islands Away, A Place Called Berk. 

The great chief Stoick the Vast stood in front of a ruined home. It had stood for 16 years, a testament to the things he had lost. As he stood there, Arvid Hofferson trudged up the hill behind him. The man sighed deeply, resting his hand on his chief’s shoulder.

“It’ll be 16 years tomorrow. You’re still going to do your annual search mission for the nest in their honor?”

Stoick grimaced tearfully. “I’m not giving up.” he declared.

“Neither am I” said Arvid. “Like always, count me in”

The Next Day 

At dawn, a dozen vikings gathered to join the chief and Arvid. In the eyes of the villagers, it was the least they could do to honor Valka, Hiccup, and Astrid. However. This year, the teens were coming along too. Stoick tried no to think about how Hiccup would have been 16 this year, like the rest of the kids. Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston piled into the boat, along with Stoick, Arvid, Spitelout, and Phlegma.

They raised their sails and headed off towards Hellheim’s Gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wanting a true visual of the Stormcutter, search up ‘Rise Of Berk Dimflight’. That’s the look of this dragon. I just changed her name. Also, we see Stoick and the other teens for the first time!


	4. One For All

Stoick and the rest of his crew steered towards the boat towards the entrance of the fog. As they entered, they didn’t realize they weren’t actually at Hellheim’s Gate, but the sea-stacks that surrounded Amber Isle.

One of the sentinel Scauldrons saw the boat. It sped towards the island, sending up a distress cry. Yahra and Eret went to handle the situation. They pulled on their cloaks and weapons, and sped off with a group of Monstrous Nightmares and Deadly Nadders.

As they reached the boat, they hovered above it, hidden by the fog. Eret signaled for Yahra to come closer, and she leapt across Situ to land on Thorn. Eret leaned towards her. 

“That’s the crest of Berk” He whispered. “Every year, their chief takes a boat of volunteers on a scouting mission to find the nest of the Queen near them. They’ve never succeeded, but he does it anyway. They must have gotten lost, but seen our sea stacks and thought they were at Hellheim’s Gate.”

Yahra nodded, and asked a Nightmare to give her a ride back to Situ, Resettling herself on his back, she rattled her staff three times, then waved it in a back-and-forth motion, before pointing it at the boat. The Nightmares and Nadders circled the boat, as the vikings went on defense.

  
  


Arvid had heard the rattle first. Signaling the chief, the rest of the people on the boat pulled out their weapons. As they did, something fell on the deck. Snotlout picked it up. It was thin, circular, and a nice shade of sky blue. Stoick snatched it from his hand, and held it close to his face. 

“Dragon scale” He muttered. But before anything else could happen, he heard a loud hiss, then another, and another. He pulled out his axe. 

As he did, at least a dozen Monstrous Nightmares lit themselves on fire, circling the boat. With the light provided by the beasts, he saw a group of Nadders circling a little further away. They didn’t attack, but continued to move around them. 

A quiet thunk was heard on the boat. Looking up, they saw a dark figure crouched on the tip of the mast, balanced impossibly. Both of it’s arms spread for balance, and in one hand, a peculiar staff made of some orange material. It pointed the decorative staff head at the sails, the front bow, and the rudder. It then whistled, and the Nightmares released a jet of flame. A group of burning Nadder spikes cut through, hitting where the figure had pointed. Another figure stood on the top sail pole, however this one wore a set of orange and blue armor, it’s helmet covered in a set of long spikes, It also clutched a staff, but this one was made of a light material, and had two long hooks, one for each end. A third figure rose up next to the boat, wearing a hood like the first one. It held a short sword in each hand. It put a piece of parchment on the mast, securing it with a knife. The second figure swung her staff, and the dragons pulled back. 

The hooded figure dropped from the top of the mast. Stoick prepared to fight, but it disappeared in a flash of black and blue. The other figure lifted it’s staff into the air, and was pulled away. The last figure whistled sharply, and a Scauldron popped out of the water. With a series of hand movements, the Scauldron ducked back underwater, and the boat moved. Stoick numbly realized that the Scauldron was pushing the boat. He reached for his aze, only to find it gone, and the rest of his crew had the same predicament. The only thing that remained was the paper. 

Fishlegs picked it up.

“Sir, there’s nothing on it” he squeaked. Stoick growled.

“You! Take us back! If you don’t I will kill every last one of you!” He shouted, waving his clenched fist. The rest of the vikings took up the cry. The demons and the figures ignored him. The boat was suddenly deposited on a sandy beach, and sunlight filtered through the clearing fog. Fishlegs squealed, and pointed up. The rest of the vikings looked. 

In front of them loomed a giant dome of pure amber. Around it, pools of water and clearings of lush grasses were covered in lounging dragons. There was an opening in the top, and dragons none of the vikings had ever seen were going in and out of the nest. The twins and Snotlout were scowling, while Fishlegs looked around in nerdy happiness. Stoick itched for an axe. How could they look so peaceful while there were vikings fighting for their lives everyday?

Two of the three dragons landed, and the figure on the blue dragon touched their fingertips to their forehead, and and open hand to the final figure, which left. Stoick barely got a look at the third dragon and rider. All he saw was a large, frilled tail as it sped off. The two dragons the riders had been on squawked and took off. The one with a staff chuckled melodiously. A large dragon rumbled over. Snotlout looked around for a stick to hit it with.

“That’s a Hotburple,” said the other rider. “They're like the longer, lazier, and bigger cousin of a Gronckle” The dragon ambled over to the riders, snuffling at them before settling to take a nap at their feet.

  
  


Yahra was secretly glad that Valka had come for that short time to help. She had been coming to visit, but stumbled upon them dealing with the Berk vikings. As they had escorted them to the island, she told Yahra that she was from Berk formerly, along with Hiccup and Astrid. She warned the both of them that they were extremely violent and stubborn. She said she couldn’t stay, someone would recognize Cloudjumper from when he had taken them. She bid goodbye, promising to return, and sped off. 

Grump was asleep on her foot, but she didn’t care. All she wanted to do was to get them off the Island. 

“This is not the Island you are searching for. The nest you are looking for is not ours. Our Alpha is a benevolent and kind one. He is not  _ that _ Queen. She is evil. If we ever find you trying to enter our lands in search of her, we will not show you the mercy we have given you now.” She called the Seashockers, and they moved the debilitated boat into the water. Pushing the frozen vikings onto the boat, they sent them off. Stoick came back to himself, and jumped from the bow. He tried to swim to shore.

“How could you?” he screamed “How can you stand on the back of those  _ demons _ when I’ve lost everything to them? My wife? My son? They’ll stab you in the back when you aren’t looking,  _ fools! _ ” 

The riders simply turned away, letting the dragons drop the fuming chief back on the boat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Yahra did the Assassin’s Creed high vantage point crouch.   
> Lol Ive been cranking this out.  
> Feel free to check out my other works!  
> until next chapter,  
> XOXO,  
> ShiningEve


	5. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoick be one stubborn boi

As soon as they got back to Berk, the vikings wanted to head back out and attack this supposedly ‘peaceful nest’. The Vikings rallied around their chief, knowing his grief for losing his wife and son. The vikings cheered and waved their weapons, and left the Great Hall so they could prepare an armada. 

Stoick sighed. Seeing that island had only rubbed salt in the festering wound left by the loss of his family. The hooded riders that had claimed peace said that their island wasn’t the Queen’s. What the Hel was that supposed to mean? All Stoick cared about was coating his favorite axe in dragon blood. He downed the rest of his tankard and set off for home, his newer home closer to the village. He fell into a fitful sleep, waiting until the next day, when he could truly avenge Valka and Hiccup.

The Next Day

Yahra and Astrid were out having a girl’s trip. They playfully dove and twisted around the dragons that had followed them, daring each other to jump from dragon to dragon. Their single Typhoomerang, Vortax trilled and glided beneath them, ready to catch them if they fell. Yahra was playfully trading blows with Astrid on a Changewing’s back when Vortax let up a warning screech. Racing back to their own dragons, they noticed an armada of ships with the Berk crest sailing towards the isle. 

Astrid turned to Yahra. “Go get Auntie Valka! Situ is faster than Stormfly. I’ll get back to the others and send up an alarm.” Nodding, Yahra took off, Situ becoming a blue-and-black streak across the sky. Sparing one final glance at the approaching armada, Astrid turned around and took off, The other dragons trailing behind them.

Valka’s Dragon Sanctuary

Situ skidded to a halt, but before he had got a good footing, Yahra vaulted off his head. Absent-mindedly patting a Snafflefang, she took off, yelling for Valka. She appeared around the corner.

“What is it?” she questioned worriedly. Noticing Yahra’s panicked look, she approached and placed her hands on the teen’s shoulders. 

Panting, Yahra managed to get out “Berk Armada… The Isle… Attack” Valka knew what was going on. Giving her some water and an Eel to Situ, they approached the King to help. Before they could even ask their request, his massive head rose to their level

**Accept**

Amber Isle

Astrid caught Eret on his way out. Before he could go any farther, she intercepted him. 

“Get Hiccup!” she screamed. “Berk’s attacking!”

Eret wheeled around. They both flew inside, and Astrid jumped off Stormfly and into Hiccup’s arms. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she told him to prepare the defenses. Toothless ran off to gather the dragons, and the injured ones moved to the securest part of the dome. They pulled on their armor, grabbing extra weapons and moving to station themselves along with the rest of the dragons on the tops of the rock spires, so the Vikings wouldn’t be able to see them. 

And then they waited. 

Over The Ocean, Between The Sanctuary And Amber Isle

Beneath them, the King swam swiftly through the depths, his only indication of presence being a small trail of bubbles. A large portion of the Sanctuary dragons flew behind them. Yahra just hoped that they would get there in time.

  
  


On The Boat

Stoick maneuvered the Armada single-file through the path that they had taken before. On one of the sea-stacks, he noticed a singed Nadder spike, a harsh reminder of the last time he had entered these waters. No matter what, he was going to put every dragon on that island 6 feet under. The rest of the Vikings on the boats put on their helmets and shields, grabbing their newly-sharpened weapons. As they crossed through the final bits of fog, the island came into view, and the vikings gasped and gripped their weapons tighter. Sailing into the shallows, Stoick noticed that there were no dragons to be seen. Jumping off of the flagship, he strode through the shallows, setting foot on the scale-dotted sand. 

“Come out, ye’ demons!” He roared “I gotta vengeance I’m gonna take out on ALL you! Come and face me, you scale-skinned cowards!” 

Nothing happened. Arvid trudged up next to Stoick. 

“Now we wait”

  
  
  


Yahra pulled up at the edge of the sea stacks. The king dove underneath, a burst of bubbles altering them that he had crossed the barrier. Swooping down next to him, Yahra bent her head in respect and directed the new dragons to fly up to the rock spires and hide on the far side of them from the vikings. Valka stayed with the King, waiting for her signal to summon the King. 

Landing next to the rest of the riders, she hugged Eret and Heather, kissed Astrid on the cheek, and grasped the forearms of Hiccup and Dagur.

“We brought the Bewilderbeast. Valka’s waiting for me to send up a signal. The rest of the reinforcements are on the spires further back.”

Hiccup nodded, and Dagur pointed to the Vikings, who stood in an arrowhead formation, waiting for them to show up. “We’ve got the Whisper trio digging a canal so they’ll be trapped. They don’t realize that all the Changewings are also circling them.”

“It’s already been about 3 hours since they got here,” Heather stated.

Astrid pointed to the boats. “We can block their escape by having the Tidal dragons block the exit” 

Heather got up. “I’ll deal with it” She said. “We can let them wait a little while longer.” Sliding off of the spire, she took off with Windshear to move the dragons into position. 

When she got back, Hiccup stood up, and everyone else followed. Mounting up, they hovered just out of the sight range of the Berkians. They pulled out weapons, knowing that it wasn’t going to end peacefully. Looking down at the slowly nodding-off vikings, Astrid cave Stormfly a pat on her head. After doing so, Stormfly let out a jet of flame and a screech, and the Vikings immediately came to. But before they could spread out more, the Whisper trio broke the ground surface and caved in an area around the warriors so they couldn’t escape. 

“Here goes nothing” Hiccup said, before pulling up his hood and taking off around the spire. He held up a fist, before sticking out his little and ring fingers and making a loop with them. The other riders acknowledged, following his direction.

  
  
  


Stoick was getting ready to fall asleep. But he couldn’t. He noticed some others already dozing. He hefted up his axe, trying to show leadership. Suddenly, a blast of fire and a loud screech revised everyone. But before they could spread out, three Whispering Deaths shot out of the ground, causing a canal to open around the area they stood, leaving them trapped. The Vikings got ready to fight, knowing that the demons were going to fire. 

They just turned around and left. The Berkians were left shell shocked. They looked around, waiting for the catch. Suddenly, a high pitched whistle cut through the air. 

“Night Fury!” Stoick shouted.

“Get down!” Echoed Arvid. Every viking ducked their heads, but no shot rang out. Looking up, Stoick saw a black and electric-blue blur cut the sky, before landing in front of them. It didn’t attack, just watch. And to their surprise, a human figure rose from the dragon’s back, landing on the ground and patting the  _ Unholy offspring of lightning and death’s head _ . The man walked forwards, to the edge of the chasm. Behind him, Stoick heard the telltale sound of a bowstring being drawn. 

“You can forgo the cowardly assasination attempt. I hear your bow” Hoark gasped softly and lowered his weapon. The man waved a hand, and pointed up above. The vikings followed his finger, and noticed for the first time the extra five riders hovering around the tallest rock spire. 

The man stepped forwards, holding both hands away from him. “I want to talk.” He said.

Stoick scoffed. “About what? How you are protecting these demons while vikings everywhere fight for their lives against these monsters!” The rest of the Berkians once again took up the cry, pointing accusatory fingers at the man. 

The man in question turned to his dragon, and it let out a screeching roar. The vikings quieted down after that. The stranger began to speak again. 

“It is not their own will. Naturally, dragons are loyal and intelligent creatures. My best theory for why dragons are so hostile to you, and raid, is because their Queen is corrupt. She must force them to do it.”

Stoick, Arvid, and Spitelout stepped forwards. “Then get out of my way,  _ boy _ , so I can kill this Queen of yours and finally fill my revenge against the beasts that took my family.” Stoick roared, raising his axe. 

A second figure landed, descending from a blue-and-gold Deadly Nadder, who squawked and nudged the rider, who looked more female. The woman patted the dragon’s chin, and moved to stand next to the man. 

“That Queen does not reside here! Our king is kind and benevolent.” she exclaimed, waving an open hand at the Night Fury. “He would never infringe his will upon another because he was hungry!”

“King?” Arvid said. “Even better.” The vikings began to attempt to cross the chasm. The two riders backed off onto their dragons, taking to the sky just above the reach of their weapons. As soon as the majority crossed the chasm, all the riders whistled loudly, as one. The man on the Night Fury raised his arm high. 

“You have angered not just our King, but another. May this be a lesson to you, vikings! We do not have the Queen you seek. We allow you one last chance, to leave and forget what happened here!”

None of the vikings left, they just began to bang their weapons. “Very well then” the woman said. She pointed an axe upwards, to the woman standing upright on the back of a blue-spotted dragon. 

  
  
  


Yahra saw the situation go south. She was ready to dive in with Situ, but Eret held her back. She watched intently, waiting for her moment to signal Valka. It came soon enough after Astrid pointed to her. Yahra flew closer to the spire, noticing the vikings watching her. Taking a deep breath, she raised her staff, swinging it fully around her head thrice, then in a wide figure-eight around her, and then hitting the rattle tip against the spire. The force of the hit caused the entire spire to vibrate, and Situ sent a small bolt of amber towards where Valka and the Bewilderbeast remained hidden by a scrap of fog. The rest of the dragons peeled themselves off of the spires, appearing as a giant, dark cloud in the sky. The vikings shouted and pointed, as each dragon dew a breath of fire into its mouth, but held it there. 

  
  
  


Stoick saw the dragons rise into the air. He saw his tribe’s confidence falter. “We can take them!” he rallied, and his clan rose to the occasion, shouting war cries and screaming curses. Then the entire earth seemed to shake, and he looked to the ocean, where a large disturbance frothed and foamed beneath the surface. Above it hovered a four-winged dragon, with a figure upon its back.  _ It looked familiar, but he didn’t know why. _ He froze, as did the rest of the vikings.

Out of the ocean rose the biggest dragon that he had ever seen. Was white, with huge facial frills, and two gigantic horns protruding from the front of his head. It’s ice blue eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. The four-winged dragon rose higher up, and the goliath let out a ear-shattering roar. Stoick dropped his axe without realizing. 

**UNTRUSTWORTHY**

Stoick nearly collapsed with the force he felt on his head. He shakily saw other vikings holding their heads. Was this coming from that  _ thing? _

**INTRUDER** **  
**

**VIOLENCE**

**NOT ALLOWED**

**LEAVE**

Stoick passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter!  
> I GET TO GO BACK TO MY BARN THIS WEEK! Im honestly 50% sure that Raven (My horse) is gonna believe hes a wild stallion and buck me. But anways, itll be fun.  
> On another note, I love hearing from you guys so if you have anything (literally anything) to say, go ahead and comment on it! I also try my best to respond to any questions that you have.  
> Until next chapter,  
> XOXO,  
> ShiningEVe


	6. Rembrance

When he came to, Stoick found himself inside of a hunter cage, along with Arvid, Spitelout, Phlegma, and the teens. His head hurt something mean, and judging from the groans from the rest of his  _ cage-mates, _ he wasn't the only one. They were on their boats, and they were moving of their own accord. Moving to the edge of the cage, he saw a crested back rise above the waves, before disappearing into the watery depths. He numbly realized that what he had seen was a Scauldron, and a group of them were pushing his armada along, towards somewhere he didn’t know. 

He noticed that on the other boats, the rest of his warriors were locked in cages as well. They had started to wake up and get mad, yelling at the dragons that flew overhead. He recognized a group of Timberjacks, more than he had ever seen before, along with a large-winged dragon that looked similar, like it was the beefier cousin of the Timberjacks. He looked in front, and saw the same dragons that the hooded riders rode. However, he only saw 4 of the riders, and most notably, the Night Fury wasn’t there.

As his boat got closer to the flyers, he could overhear a faint conversation. He also noticed that two of the riders weren’t sitting down, but moving around the other dragons.

“ _ Get offa my back, Heather!” _

_ “Ha-ha, you can’t do anything Brother!” _

_ “Why are you two like this?” _

_ “Why not, Eret??” _

The rest of the Ship’s crew was also listening to the riders bantering, shaking their heads in disgust. Stoick began to shake at the bars, trying to find a way out. However, the signature screech of a Night Fury came, and he fought his instincts to duck. The other three riders appeared behind them, and the one on the Night Fury very audibly sighed. He urged his dragon forwards, looping around and gliding next to the other riders. He starts to talk rapidly with the man on the double-winged red dragon, making large hand gestures.

Suddenly, a few boats over, someone shrieked, most likely Freckles Friedersonn, who was pointing upwards. Stoick followed her finger, and saw one of the hooded riders holding another one by the wrist, dangling them off the side of the silvery dragon they were on. 

“Payback!” the first one crowed.

“For  _ what? _ ” The second one yelled.

“I dunno. It's just fun to say that.”

Everything was silent for a second, before the first one dropped the second one. Instead of screaming or flailing, the falling rider just snapped her legs together and pointed her toes, crossing her arms. The entire viking population gasped and screamed. 

Just as she was about to hit the water, the blue-and-gold Deadly Nadder swooped down and caught the falling rider on it’s back, before banking upwards to glide next to the silver dragon. The two riders just laughed, like throwing each other off of dragonback midair was perfectly normal. 

The rider on the Night Fury threw his hands up.

“ _ This is why we can’t have nice things!”  _ He shouted. The other riders snickered loudly. 

Stoick was rather confused. What in Hel was happening? The dragon had caught the falling woman. Why hadn’t it let her fall? Why did they all seem so comfortable up in the air? 

Behind it, he heard someone groan. He whipped around, noticing the two final riders standing on their dragons. They both had their faces covered, and each carried a staff. Even though Stoick couldn’t see their faces, he could easily tell that they were annoyed. 

“I don’t get why they’re like this” The hooded one said.

“They’re worse than Eret and Dagur” The helmeted one sighed. It noticed Stoick watching it, and it recoiled harshly. The hooded rider looked between them, before holding it’s staff out in a defensive manner, and sent its dragon to glide next to the masked rider, before slipping onto the second dragon. It moved forwards, patting the other rider, before nodding and jumping onto it’s dragon and darting forwards to join the others, the second following shortly behind. 

“Hey” Stoick shouted. “You  _ traitors! _ Listen to me! I am  _ Chief  _ Stoick The Vast of Berk! I demand to know where you are taking-”

Berk. 

They were at  _ Berk. _

_ They had taken them back to Berk. _

Why? 

And how did they know where Berk was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooohhh.  
> Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've had finals work really kick in for school, even though its online. Also, I've been at the barn 5 days a week to work with Raven so he gets back in shape. Hopefully after school is over i can work on more chapters.   
> until next chapter,   
> XOXO  
> ShiningEve  
> P.S.: if you ever have any comments, please feel free to share them! I love responding to all of your questions and comments.


	7. periit sed quod nulla oblivione delebitur

The boats came to a stop at the Berk docks. But instead of letting the vikings go, the hooded riders slipped off of their dragons and began to tie up the boats, using new types of complicated knots that the Berkians hadn’t seen before. Stoick watched them work for a minute, before turning towards the masked rider. He looked at the figure, and realized by the shape of the armour, that it was a  _ woman.  _ The masked woman darted around the ships, tying them to the dock, before using her staff to pull herself on the top of the cages. She darted from cage to cage, tying a rope through the roof of each one, securing it, and then jumping to the next. 

When she finished, she whistled loudly. The other riders turned to their dragons, before jumping onto their backs. All except for one. The hooded rider that also carried a staff joined the masked woman. 

In tandem they swung their staffs, causing a high-pitched ringing. As they did so, a swarm of Gronckles appeared above, but despite the screams from the vikings, they didn’t shoot. Instead, the riders threw the ropes up, and each dragon grabbed one. 

“Prepare for a fight,” Stoick ordered. Spitelout nodded. 

Stoick watched as the two females waved their staffs, however, they used different patterns. As they did, their two dragons landed, their backs turned to the vikings. As they mounted their dragons, Stoick realized something. 

“Their staffs” he whispered to Gobber. “Get their staff. It's how they control the dragons!” 

The two dragons took off, just above jumping height. Yet again, they waved their staffs, and the Gronckles took off, carrying the cages with them. As soon as they were clear, the vikings shouted war cries and ran for the dragons, their futile efforts getting them nowhere. Stoick jumped higher than anyone else, reaching for the first rider’s staff. His fingers brushed against the wood, but he fell back down to earth before he could get a proper grip. 

The dragons took off, following the group of riders, cages trailing below them. 

“S-s-sir” Fishlegs squeaked. “That paper, the-the blank o-one? It’s got something on it”

Stoick snatched it out of Fishlegs’ hand, before angrily reading the neatly inscribed runes.

_ You have been warned.  _

_ You have witnessed only a minute part of the Ice-king’s power. _

_ Never return. _

Throwing the paper off the side of the boat, he watched it turn soggy and sink into the bay. He turned to Spitelout. 

“We found the nest. We’re going back. Everyone gets one week rest before refitting weapons and heading out again”

“Yes sir”

  
  
  
  


Valka flew alongside her son and his friends, her mask comfortably off her face, and the other rider’s hoods pulled down. They flew in tight formation, wingtip to wingtip. Hiccup turned to her, a smile blooming on his face. Returning the smile, she recalled the absolute hate Stoick had looked at her with. She hadn’t been able to control her response. 

When they returned to Amber Isle, she gave her son a big hug before taking her Sanctuary dragons and following the Bewilderbeast, who had already begun to head home. Waving to Astrid, she took off, finally letting the tears flow down her face. 

She had one day hoped to see Stoick again, to change his mind.

Now she knew that it could never happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much to say.  
> Until next chapter,  
> XOXO  
> ShiningEve


	8. I am Eret, Son of Eret

Exactly one week had passed, and the Vikings were setting out again. Even with the disastrous events from the first raid, they were still emboldened by the fact that they had found the nest. They were taking a new course. It would take them longer, but they would be concealed more easily by the formation of Sea-Stacks they would be passing through.

Stoick was the last to board a ship. 

“Onwards!”

  
  


Eret gulped as he finished climbing the spire. It was the tallest one there was not inside the dome. On top, Yahra sat sprawled out, Situ curled up next to her. Her staff, shoes and overcoat lay forgotten next to her, leaving her in her pants, belt and cropped shirt. She turned around as she heard him finish climbing. She smiled brightly.

“You didn’t fly up?”

“Nah, Thorn was being lazy. Besides, I need the exercise”

She patted the clear space beside her, and he collapsed there. He watched, mesmerized, as her dark hair flowed down her back, thrown around by the wind. He shook himself from his trace and focused on the slowly sinking sun. She laid down, her arms behind her head.

“Hey, uh, Yahra?”

“Yeah?” she rolled over, one arm beneath her to prop her up.

When she looked at him, he suddenly lost all confidence. “Uh, nevermind.”

She frowned. “You okay?”

“Huh? O-oh! Yeah, nahhh totally fine, right? Uhm, yeah.” he spluttered.

Yahra rolled back over. “You’re cute when you do that” she stated plainly.

Now Eret really spluttered, his face the color of Thorn’s red scales. “Bu-but watwaitwait um huh? I uh, I-I-I uh? Um?”

She laughed melodically, before grabbing the collar of his tunic and pulling herself to his level. Before he could do anything about her close proximity, she kissed him.

Eret’s brain short-circuited.

_ She kissed me she kissedme shekissedme. _

Pulling back when he didn’t return her affections, Yahra searched his face. When she saw nothing, she gasped sadly before grabbing her clothes and staff, making for Situ before she made the situation worse.

A hand grabbed her arm. She dropped her things, her staff clattering to the hard stone. 

Slowly, she turned around to face Eret, who towered over her. Gently, he took her face into his hand, pulling her chin up. Looking into her eyes for a spark of allowance, he kissed her. 

It was a gentle kiss, one that neither really understood, yet at the same time, they did. Their love for each other seeming to travel between them. They both pulled back for breath, panting heavily. 

Eret took his hand off her arm, cupping her face in both hands delicately, like he was afraid to break it. She took her hand from his cheek, looking at his flushed face. 

They both dove back in, Eret’s arms winding around Yahra’s waist, her hands reaching up and tangling in his hair. Falling back on the rock, Eret broke away for precious air, studying the face of the woman he had fallen for so hard. He smiled, and she did too.

  
  


Unbeknownst to them, a few spires away, Astrid, Heather, Hiccup, and Dagur watched the events unfold.

“Dammit! Now I owe Hiccup ‘cuz she kissed him first” 

“Pay up, Dagur”

Astrid and Heather both scoffed. “You bet on this? Typical” 

  
  
  


Eret woke up the next morning with an unfamiliar weight on his chest. He turned to the side, and saw Yahra asleep, her sparsely-clad body draped against his, her cheek resting on his bare chest. Remembering the events of the previous night, he smiled. He turned over, and gently kissed her. 

She stirred from her sleep.

“Hey, you” 

“Goomornin” she mumbled. He laughed softly and kissed her, holding her tighter than before.

“How about… we spend, oh, I dunno, another three or four hours being lazy before facing the others?”

“Do we have to be lazy?” She teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH I FINALLY PUT THEM TOGETHER IM PROUD OF MYSELF  
> even tho i dunno why.  
> Welp, anyways,  
> Until next chapter,  
> XOXO,  
> ShiningEve


	9. Hold On

There were three more days until they reached the nest. Stoick stood on the prow of his ship, watching the water part beneath him. He played with the handle of his axe. He soon would have his revenge. He smiled. 

A scream broke through the silence. Stoick whipped around to see Marni Hofferson, Arvid’s wife, be lifted off her feet by a dragon. 

“Marni!” Screamed Arvid. He drew a bow, aiming at the dragon, but they were too far out of range. He fell to the ground, sobbing. 

  
  
  


Astrid was woken from her sleep by a loud scream, a human scream. Pushing herself to her feet, she shook Hiccup awake. They pulled on their clothes and weapons and hurried down the stairs. 

In the middle of the dome, there sat a woman, screaming so loud Astrid thought her voice would break. Heather had already bound her hands with rope. When she noticed everyone else coming in, she moved towards them. 

“Vortax brought her in. Came outta nowhere with her, she sounded like a Screaming Death.”

“What should we do with her, Hiccup?” Eret asked. He had pulled out a blade.

“Wait, Hiccup?” Asked the woman. “That can’t be your name. Let me go! Lemme go you savages!”

“You know what?” Heather stated annoyedly. She held her hinged axe, and swung it open, before swinging it around to point at the woman’s throat. She gave her a dead look. “We don’t care.”

Seeing the look in Heather’s eyes, the woman screamed even more, pushing against the ropes. Astrid got annoyed and motioned to Stormfly. 

“Stormfly, spine shot.”

A spine landed directly over the woman’s head, and she stopped screaming. She began to breathe wildly, like an animal trapped in a corner. 

“Go get your mom.” Yahra told Hiccup. He nodded and got on Toothless. He was soon gone.

Yahra knelt in front of the woman. “Name?”

“M-Marni Ho-f-ferson” she stumbled.

“Well, Marni Hofferson, care to tell us why you’re here?”

  
  
  


**At The Sanctuary**

“Ma!” yelled Hiccup.

“Yes?’ she responded, coming around the corner. 

“We gotta problem. Well, so uh, this morning Vortax brought in some lady and she was screaming so we decided to get you ‘cuz, ya’know, you could help?”

Valka smiled at her son’s antics. “Alright. I’ll get Cloudjumper and my armor and we can go.”

  
  


**At Amber Isle**

The woman had told them that the Vikings were returning, using a different route to enter the sea-stacks.

Astrid scoffed and crossed her arms. “There’s no way through up there.”

Marni’s head dropped. 

A roar penetrated the air, alerting the return of Hiccup and Valka. Valka followed Hiccup into the room. She reached to pull off her helmet, but stopped when she saw who it was. 

“Auntie,” Astrid greeted her. “She says her name is ‘Marni Hofferson’. She says the Berk Vikings are coming back.”

Valka hugged Astrid. “Go get your defenses set up. I’ll stay here.”

They all nodded. 

“Val,” Yahra asked. “Do you want me to bring the King again?”

Valka shook her head. “No. They can’t enter the island from that way. Lock down the outer sea-stacks and then set up the trebuchets. When you get back we can go from there.”

“On it.” Yahra swung herself onto Situ’s back and took off after the others.

Valka turned around and faced Marni. 

“Now, I want details.”

**Three Days Later**

The armada reached the edge of the sea-stacks, but found no way in. So they circumvented and entered the way they had came last time. As they docked, they found the riders waiting, and Marni kneeling in front of them. Tears sluggishly rolled down her face.

“Marni!” Arvid cried. Marni began to struggle, but one of the riders gave her a warning shake.

Another rider stepped forwards. “Leave, and we give her back.”

“Please Stoick” Arvid whispered. 

The rest of the vikings balked at leaving Marni with them. 

“Let’s take her and go!” someone shouted. The rest murmured in agreement.

“Fine” Stoick growled. He nodded, and the masked rider cut Marni’s ropes. She got up and ran over to Stoick.

“Chief! Chief!”

“What?” he muttered impatiently.

“The boy- on-on the Night Fury one of them called him Hiccup.”

Stoick froze.

“And-and he said to g-get his mom, and someone called her V-Val.”

The riders had all frozen, and then began to mount up quickly.

“Val?” whispered Stoick.

The masked rider froze, and turned to him. 

“Val?” He asked again, hopeful. “Val, it’s me, Stoick. Is it you? Is Hiccup with you? Astrid?” 

The masked rider seemed to lose her balance, holding onto her dragon’s neck to keep her upright. She reached for the clips that held her mask on, and began to pull it off. She had pulled it up to her eyes, when Stoick stepped forwards and spoke again.

“Val, come here. That-that  _ thing _ , It’ll hurt you. I’ll protect you from it.”

“And with that, Valka shoved her mask back on and climbed onto her dragon, taking off with the rest of the riders. As a group, the riders grabbed the dumbfounded vikings and shoved them on their boats, pushing them out to sea. Stoick came to.

“Val!” He screamed. “Valka!”

“VAL!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out.   
> Until next chapter,   
> XOXO  
> ShiningEve.


End file.
